Reversed Roles
by countrybutterfly
Summary: Revised. Nathan's Story. mpreg. Nathan's keeps his discovery hidden from Haley, but all roads lead to home.
1. Chapter 1

So, everyone, hello. Short note before you begin: some of you might remember a story of mine from maybe a year or two ago called Experincing It Together. And how this is the sequel I had this posted but I took it down and basically revamped it. It's basically similar but has had quite a few changes. And I hope you all enjoy this story, there is no actual need to go back and read the first one, just keep in mind the impossible is possible. Takes place not too long before graduation.

* * *

Nathan Scott numbly shut the door behind him and slid down the door to sit his mind too busy racing to walk at the same time.

_He looked at her carefully, "Are you sure?"_

_She bit her lip, nodding._

_"But, Haley..."_

_"Don't worry I won't get pregant."_

Now look at me, Nathan thought his eyes daring for a second to go to his stomach. How was this possible? How was he going to tell Haley?

How was he going to do this?

As if on cue the phone began to ring and Nathan's eyes darted to it sitting there on the other side of the room. He panicked and he got up to walk to quickly back to his bedroom. From there he could hear the answer machince begin to pick up.

"Hey you've reached Nathan..."

"And sometimes Haley."

"Yeah...so, leave a message and I...or we will get back to you."

Beep.

"Hey, boyfriend, oh no I'm starting to sound like Brooke. Anyways, I couldn't find you anywhere, but um, Jake went into labor during History...I thought you might want to come with me to help Peyton then go wait at the hospital. I figure you're probably hearing this...so I'll be there in twenty minutes, okay? I love you. See you soon."

_What am I gonna tell her? I can't...I won't..._

Maybe it was the shock, actually it was the shock, it is not often a guy like Nathan can be told he's pregnant and he doesn't try to do something stupid, but at the moment he felt it was his only option. He dug inside his closet and found one his basketball bags and a piece of luggage he had used in moving into the apartment. He dumped as much of his stuff he could manage into the bags and hurriedly unstashed the money he made from work and had never put into the bank for fear of Dan. Throwing his stuff into the truck he had traded Keith for, he pulledout of the apartment complex before Haley could arrive.

Now what?

He hit the highway and just pointed the car northwest to see where he landed, just wanting to disappear.

_Sorry, Hales...my Haley...I love you. You should always know that._

* * *

The thoughts of that day seven months ago kept replaying in Nathan's mind as new wave of pain surged through his body.

"You're doing just fine Nathan...that epidural should be kicking in any time now."

The numbness kicked in and shortly he felt a relief from his abdomen.

"We have a baby girl number one, Mr. Scott."

A small wail filled the room but was cut off by the sound of the wail of a second baby girl.

"Okay, Nathan, one more to go...here we are...it's a baby boy."

Nathan rested his head against the pillow. Seven months ago he had made his escape. He couldn't imagine how Haley or anyone else would take it, especially after the hard time he gave Jake, so he had high tailed it off to where he could do it on his own. He had found a doctor nearby the college he had been accepted to that dealt with these special crcumstances. he'd also negotiated with the college to let him stay delay his scholarship for a year. The coach had surprisingly understood, and Nathan had been grateful for his luck. Unfortunately the coach had been friends with Nathan's grandfather, so world had let slip. Royal had surprised Nathan by not letting down his grandson the way he felt he had made mistakes with his sons. He had a job, he a college scholarship, a grandfather who sent cash, a small apartment, and now triplets. All of this at eighteen. _How?_

Forty minutes later Nathan found himmself alone for the first time with his children. A nurse peeped her head in, "Let us know when you're ready to sleep so we can take them to nursery and when you have the names as well."

Nathan just stared at the three.

"Wow, how in the world are we going to do this?" He asked knowing he probably would never get an answer. "Just so you know, it's my fault your mom is not here. She's an amazing person. Maybe we'll see her again." He sighed. "Okay, so names...I picked up this book, and there's some pretty cool names. I'm sorry if you guys hate me later on. I don't really know what I'm dong here."

He looked at the oldest of the girls, "Brielle...Brielle Olivia Scott..." He smiled proud of himmself, glad there wasn't some sore of cry in protest before moving on the his middle girl, he had found a name in the book when he first found it that he had been quiete attached to..."Gracyn Elizabeth Scott...and for daddy's little boy Halen...Halen Lucas Scott, you have a very special name. You know what, you guys? I'm going to promise you that I'm going to try for you. I'm going to try."

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me...signing out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Shh...Shh, Come on now, it's time to sleep. Come on princess, quiet, you're going to wake upt the entire neighborhood." Nathan slowly rocked the newborn in his arms. Gracyn slowly quieted and her father let out a relieved sigh. He laid her down and then went to his own bed. He looked at the clock: **5:00 a.m.**

"Oh, what's the point?"

Slowly he went back to the crib and gently picked each baby up an laid them in the sleeper stroller and pulled on his own socks and running shoes. Tucking a blanket around his children, he opened the door and began running at an even pace. Making it only a few blocks, Nathan pulled over on the curb and looked inside the stroller to see Lucas awak. After slipping and calling the little boy Haley, he had taken to using the middle name. Somehow it didn't hurt to say his brother's name.

"Daddy needs to get in shape again."

Luke just yawned and went back to sleep. Nathan laughed and sat there watching the three of them for a moment before getting up to walk back to their tiny littl apartment. The rest of the day went on reasonably well, he had dropped the kids off a the employee daycare, and went on with his job. He worked at the local court house, doing paperwork and other basic, secretary work. On his way out, he was stopped by a fellow emplyee.

"Hey, Nate, You watching the big game tonight?" It was Cody, the one who had picked upfrom the hospital, thinking Nathan's girlfriend had ran off.

"Yeah, probably."

"Did you hear who they signed?"

"Naw, I don't listen too much to the t.v.."

"Really? They only signed the leading scorer and rebounder on the list and their only just out of high school...Jake Jagielski and Lucas Scott. Hey, isn't that what you call your boy, Funny, huh?"

"Yeah, funny." Nathan sighed making his way back to the employee daycare at the end of the day.

That night he finished feeding the kids. After laying them in the play pen in the corner, he turned on the television, sadly he had missed most of the game.

"_Scott shoot...he misses..."_

"Come on, Luke!" Nathan shouts a little too loudly, causing Brielle to let out.

"I'm sorry, princess...but your uncle should have made that shot."

_"Jagielski rebounds and he scores..."_

"Way to go, Jake." Nathan said quieter this time.

_"They win. First professional win for Jagielski and Scott."_

Nathan turns off the t.v., and goes to sit next to the pen, "You know that your uncle and I were going to do that together, the three of us were going to make it big in basketball. But then you three came along, and you know what...I think I much rather be here. Who'd believe it, right? Aww, you wouldn't know. Maybe one day, hey? I promise, one day."

The next morning it wasn't the cries that had woke up Nathan. Instead it was a knock at the door. He answered.

"Good, your here."

"Gramps, it's Satuday. What are you doin' here?"

"I told you to call me when they were born, but you didn't...so I figured I'd imposed."

Nathan laughed as the two made their way to the sparcely decorated living room where the small t.v. was playing a weekend edition of the national morning show.

"You watch these?"

"Jake and Lucas are gonna be on there," Nathan looked at the older man, "but you probably already knew that."

Not saying a work Royal made his way to the chair next to Nathan's while Gracyn cried out to be feed. Bringing the hungry little girl back, Nathan sat down, more focused on the needs of the baby then having a conversation with his grandfather. So the trio sat there, both men cringing at the the fashion tips, the woman's monthly helpful facts, and finally through the celebrity gossip.

"Now, speaking of celebrities," the anchor man beamed into the camera, "we have Lucas Scott and Jake Jagielski...both celebrities in there own right after last night's game. How does it feel? Has a night been good enough to let it all sink in?"

"It's kind of surreal, in a way...everythings just been happening kind of fast for the both of us." Lucas replied.

"It sounds like they told him what say." Nathan scoffed.

"You Jake?"

"I agree with Luke, it just feels kind of amazing to be here. We've both been lucky to have a real support system with our families. They really been there for us."

The anchorman abrubtly turned to Lucas, "Speaking of families, Lucas' your brother was also expected to be here as well, the third member of the miracle trio out of Tree Hill, but he all of the sudden went out of sight, can you tell us anything about the situation"

Nathan looked at the small T.V. screen. Lucas' eyes said one thing, Nathan recognized it as the searching look that he had seen when Lucas joined the high school team, but his mouth said another, taking a deep breath Lucas replied, "Nate...needed a break, wanted to try something new, he's doing good."

"Do you two keep in touch?"

"Not as much as I would like."

Royal spoke up from behind him, "They didn't tell him to say that."

Nathan shook his head, laughing on the inside at the his grandfather, knowing the old man probably had some twisted part in everything, but grateful nonethe less.

"Well, I've got to get going, but I want to see my grandchildren first." Royal declared disappearing into the back room, while Nathan watched the rest of the interview, silently thanking Lucas for his support.

* * *

Until next time, this is me...signing out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Closing the safe in the back, and making sure everything in the store was were it needed to be, Nathan went to the back room where his nearly four year olds were playing,

"You three ready for dinner?"

It had become their Saturday routine since about two years ago, when Nathan had a opened a small store in the mall not to far from home. He had known that pursuing basketball would most likely expose his secret to those in Tree Hill. So instead he turned to his other interest...being a dad. He had found himself when in came to the big department and baby stores. So he opened a store aimed at dads in general who are required to shop for baby items. Business had boomed, bringing a nice sum of money, and Nathan had settled on the two year degree, deciding to go on break until the kids got a little older.

Who'd have ever thought that he would be here now? That Dan's second son would follow in the footsteps of his half brother's mother. It was strange the way life had worked out for Nathan Scott.

"Daddy? Can I help cose?" Lucas asked, interupting his father's thoughts.

"Sure buddy. Hey, Girls step back, okay?"

They did as they were told and Nathan lifted the little boy in the air, "Okay, lets grab it together. There we go...now, watch your fingers.Push the lock...there go, Luke. Thank you, bud, couldn't have done it with out you. Alright, time for pizza."

The family of four made their way three stores down to a small family-owned pizza.

"It's the Scotts!"

"Hey, Maria, Carl." Nathan said to the owners leading his trio to their regular booth, knowing he could ignore the 'Please wait to be seated' sign.

"The usual?"

"Yep. But just water for us...they broke into the juice container when I was helping a custormer."

"Uh-uh...I dint, Lucas did..." Bri whined from her seat.

Maria laughed and headed back to the kitchen to fill the order, returning with four individual pizzas, "Meat lovers for Dad, pineapple to Princess Bri, veggie to Princess Gracyn and cheeseless pepporoni for the Prince."

She turned to Nathan, "You know they have some basketball players signing autographs in the foyer for another hour and a half...they'd probably love that."

"Yeah, they would. We'll check it out."

"Baketbaw?" Lucas question with a full mouth.

"Chew your food, swallow, then talk."

_God, he sounded like Haley._

"Gracie, don't throw the olives at your sister. Say your sorry."

"Sahhwy"

"Come on, let's eat, please. There's a surprise if you finish your plates."

Nathan laughed as the pizzas were swallowed, he knew that card always worked. He paid for dinner and the four of them headed to the foyer.

"Where we goin, daddy?"

"There's some basketball players who you can meet."

Lucas' eyes widened. "T.V.!?"

His little legs started to run.

"Don't run." Nathan tried, but was too late.

Nathan picked up the two girls and ran after, to the best of his ability calling after the excited three year old, "Lucas! Lucas Scott! Stop right there."

He was oblivious to the man who had also reacted to the name. "Lucas Scott, get your little behind back here...other wise it's time out for you mister."

The threat slowed down the toddler, he spent enough time there to know he didn't want to go there often. Nathan caught up, gently telling the boy, "Don't run off lik that, ok? You're gonna to get Daddy really scared okay? Stay close to me and your sister, alright?"

"Ok."

"I think we've had too much excitement. Let's go home, we'll do something else."

The little boy was careful to stay close the rest of the way out, refusing to be carried. His sisters got carried, not him.

The young man who had reacted to the name and his friend watched the group leave from their position in the foyer.

"That couldn't have been Nate, right?"

"Who knows, right? We've all been looking so long, they all look like him, now."

"But he had kids."

"So, look at me." His friend whipered the last part not wanting anyone to hear, "anything's possible, Lucas."

Nathan and the kids only made it twenty feet into the parking lot before Gracyn shifted and squirmed, "Daddy...I gotta go potty."

He sighed, it would be pointless to tell her to hold it, he didn't want her to have a complex, so they made a u-turn and went to the nearest restroom he could find. Five minutes later, they stepped out of the restroom, they nearly collided with a woman who looked to be five or six months pregnant.

"Oh, sorry, excuse me." Nathan apologized, thinking how he once looked that big once.

_"Come on, Come on, fit you stupid button." Yelling at the four-months-with-triplets bump and the pants that refused to fit, "I just bought you a week and a half ago."_

_He had finally brought himself to get some new pants...the only problem was none of the mens pants fit right or comfortably. So he slipped into the department store's maternity ward grabbed some pants that would work and while paying for them make some comments to make everyone convinced he was buying them for his girlfriend, then scurry over to the big and tall shop to get the largest sweaters and suit jackets he could find._

_Nathan finally gave up and collapsed on the small bed and began to cry, "This sucks. I've got be at work in thirty minutes and right now I feel like a blubbering idiot."_

"Daddy! Look! T.V." Lucas' small voice brought Nathan back. He looked to where his son pointed, it was the foyer where the basketball players were finishing up the autographs. His eyes rested on the two standing not too far from him. It was Jake and Lucas, and on the inside Nathan began to panic. He was trying pull himself and the kids out of sight just as he made eye contact with Jake.

"T.V. Daddy." And the little boy was off again. He ran straight to where Lucas and Jake were standing. Nathan kept staring straight at his brother, yet hoping Luke didn't notice him as the younger boy stopped in front of his uncle.

"Hi" The little boy starred wide eyed up, as the older kneeled in front of him, "Hey there, what's your name?"

The little boy pondered for a moment and then responded, "Which one? In trouble or good boy name?"

"How about you good boy name?"

"Lucas." the little boy said simply. The older boy raised his eyes and noticed the boy's father, still holding the two little girls was now moivng towards them.

Jake, who had overheard asked the little boy, "What's your in trouble name?"

The little boy furrowed his eyebrows in apparent attempt to imitate Nathan, "Halen Lucas Scott."

"How old are you?"

He held up three fingers.

"Buddy, I thought I told you not to talk to strangers of not to run off," Nathan came up and tried to act as normally as possible then shifted his attention briefly to his brother and frind, talking to them as if they were any other adult he barely knew, "Sorry about that, he'll talk to anyone. Come on guys, lets get back home."

He swiftly turned around, wondering why he hadn't brought a stroller.

"Nathan!" Lucas called after him. He saw the young man falter but only briefly and continue on his way.

"Guys!" The coach approached. "You guys have two days here, I'll see you at the bus at noon on Tuesday, alright?"

Jake pulled Lucas, "Come on. Let's see if we can find him."


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan had enough time to enter his apartment and let the kids run to the back room, before his racing thoughts were interrupted by the knock at the door. He was still flustered by encounter that he mindlessly opened the door, realized who it was, and tried shuting the door. However, Lucas was quick enough to put his foot in the door's path,

"Don't pretend you don't know us, Nate, for heaven's sake, I'm your brother."

"Fine, Just stay right there for a second, okay? I'll be right back." Lucas and Jake were surprised to hear defeat in Nathan's voice.

Nathan closed the door the majority of the way before turning to pick up the small scatter of scatter of toys spread across the living room and put them back in one of the packing boxes lined against the wall. He returned to door, looking down as he opened it to the two waiting basket ball players.

"What?" Nathan asked the two.

"We need to talk. Can we come in?"

"No. The place is a mess."

Jake scoffed at Nathan's attempt to keep them out, "When has that ever stopped you? Your old place could have easily been mistaken for a trash dump."

"Fine, come on." Nathan stepped out of the way. Nathan had known in the back of his head someone would find him, that he would have to tell them. He had just hope he could put if until the kids were older.

"How are you guys?" trying one more attempt to put it off, but Lucas had caught on.

"Nice try, bro. It's not gonna work. You don't just up and leave and not expect questions, Nate."

Nate's head dropped and still Lucas persisted, "Nathan..."

Nate's head shot up and his voice became louder than he had been wanting. "I was scared."

Jake began to open his mouth, but was interrupted by the opening of the back room, "Daddy?"

Gracyn stepped out and walked to where her father was sitting and forced herself onto her father's lap, "Daddy, why are you scared? Daddy, who are they?"

Nathan wrapped his arms around the little girl, "Have you ever wondered what your dad did before you were born?"

Gracyn's eyes grew wide as she shook her head. From the backroom the other two ran out trying to figure out where the third member of their trio went. "Well before you were born Daddy lived with a lot people that you don't know a long way away from here. And these people lived there too. This is my friend, Jake, and this is daddy's brother, your uncle, Lucas."

"I'm a uncle?" The little boy tilted his head, "What's an uncle?"

"No, you goofball," Nathan lifted the boy to his unoccupied knee, "You and your uncle share a name."

"Oh."

"And I'm sure they'll play with you later, but first Daddy needs to talk to Uncle Jake and Uncle Lucas, so, why don't you three go play in your room and then, we'll…all of us…will have some fun."

The three nodded as Nathan herded them back to their room before turning back to his guest, "Where were we?"

"Somewhere between 'I was scared' and 'I'm a father of fo--three'" Jake said.

Nathan nodded, "I just couldn't do that to Haley. I just couldn't stay…I don't know how to explain it…I was sitting there, and in a second I just grabbed my stuff and hopped in my car…But then I just drove around Tree Hill, thought I'd give it a chance just to think it how….how I would tell her, but I couldn't think of the right way to tell her before I hit the exit ramp…and I just took the highway as far as I could." Nathan looked up, "How is she?"

Jake and Lucas looked at each other quickly, before Lucas silently decided to take the torch on this one, "She's good, I mean it took her a bit to recover from this unfortunate incident where her boyfriend left her without a word, she's doing good for herself now. She was playing at Tric for a while, now she's been out on this tour for the summer."

Nathan smiled as he heard she was following her dreams, he was happy for her, but his smiled faltered a bit as Lucas continued staring at Nate the entire time, "Mason's staying at Tree Hill, but he's probably gonna go out to meet her for a couple of day."

"There's a guy?"

"Yeah, she met him not too long after you left."

"Oh, well, that's good, for her…"

There was silence for a little bit for Jake smiled as he caught the sight of a pair of eyes looking out from the back room, "When were they born?"

"November." Nathan quickly answered.

"They'll be…what four? You should come back for their birthday…Brooke'll be crushed if she find out she has nieces that she can't design dresses for birthday gifts."

Nathan caught on what Lucas was saying, "You married her? Congrats….but she'll just have to send them out here."

"Nate, please, just came out for a little visit…just please think, about it…maybe you and Haley could both get some answers, and maybe…some, I dunno… closure."

"Fine…I'll think about it."

Lucas smiled, knowing he had won.

* * *

Yay! I love getting chapters up. I hop you enjoy…and just a note, right now Lucas and Jake are just on a promotional tour before pre-season training starts up. Because technically this chapter takes place end of July….yay, okay…any questions…just let me know.

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	5. Chapter 5

After a month of phone calls and threats to come back to Tree Hill from his brother and Jake, Nathan finally reached a negotiation that he'd would come to Tree Hill for the kids' birthday. That weekend came all to soon and he found himself on the same highway only this time he was going the other direction.

"Daddy, where we goin?" Luke asked, his sisters were asleep and the little boy was getting bored.

"We're going to the place daddy grew up in?"

"Oh. Why?"

"Because Uncle Luke and Jake wanted to have a big party for you guys and Tree Hill is the only place big enough." _The only place big enough for all the drama that'll ensue when I show up with kids_ Nathan thought.

"Cool!" The boy squealed then thought a minute, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," Nathan laughed, "We're almost there. So, don't fall asleep, okay?"

"Okay."

A half a hour later he pulled past the 'Welcome to Tree Hill' sign and eventually pulled a sleeping little boy out of his car seat, while his daughters waited patiently to enter the large house they stood in front of.

The front door opened, and Lucas appeared, "Hey, you're early."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting them to cooperate as much as they did, is this okay?" Nathan asked cautiously, almost prepared to hear that Haley and this Mason guy was inside that house.

"No, it's fine. Brooke just wanted to be here when you guys arrived."

"Oh, I'm sorry to ruin her surprise."

"I have an ideal, why don't you run to my mom's café an pick up the order I'll call in and when you get back she should here."

Nathan laughed at what he thought Lucas was trying to do, but Lucas stopped that thought, "And besides Haley doesn't work there anymore so you won't have to worry about running into her."

Nathan nodded, handed over his sleeping son to his brother, reminded the girls to behave, hopped back in the car and made his way down to the café.

Lucas watched as Nate drove away and looked at the three kids, "He won't have to worry about running into her…unless of course Uncle Lucas knew that she was ordering out from the same place…" He let out a laugh that caused the girls to giggle.

Nathan pulled in down the street from the still bustling café and after a small private pep talk he got out of the car. He had almost made it to the door when none other than Haley James herself came out of the door in the process of answering her phone.

Promising himself that he'd kill his brother Nathan reared around the corner so not to be seen, but listened as she talked on her phone.

"Hey, baby…yeah, I'll be there soon. I picked up dinner…macaroni and cheese…okay, I'll see you soon, hun…I love you."

Haley James hung up her phone and got into her car, not noticing the man from her passed watching from around the corner. She put the food on the floor so she wouldn't spill anything and pulled out and made her way.

She quickly pulled in and all the way to the end of the driveway of the large green house, acknowledging the girl playing out front.

Peyton greeted her, "He said you were on your way. He's upstairs right now with Jake…"

"Thank you, again." She told her friend before Peyton called out, "Mase, guess who's here?"

Footsteps quickly sounded upstairs and Haley smiled as he started down the stairs.

"Mommy!"

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	6. Chapter 6

The little boy with the dark brown hair practically flung himself in to his mother's arms. And Haley took him willingly, laughing at her son's excitement to see her.

"Hey, baby, why don't you go get your things and we'll get out Aunt Peyton and Uncle Jake's hair…and then go home and veg out on mac and cheese."

"Yaaaay!" The little boy ran down the hallway to retrieve his bag.

Haley turned to Peyton and Jake who was standing at the top of the stairs, "Thanks again, you guys."

"It's no problem, Hales," Peyton said, "It's only for a week then the preschool will reopen…and life will be a little less chaotic."

"I hear you there…um, look you guys…I was wondering if you all were doing something this weekend, because Mason's birthday is during the week so I thought we all could just get together and I'll make dinner and cake as a birthday party."

Peyton and Jake looked carefully at each other, "Um, actually we have something planned on Saturday, maybe Sunday?" Jake offered.

"Yeah, I can do Sunday? What are you guys doing Saturday? Do you need me to watch the kids?"

"No, no…they're coming with us…" Jake replied nervously. Him and Peyton were silently debating who was going to tell her about Nathan coming back to town, because they all had decided it wasn't something just to spring on her, well Lucas didn't, but to Brooke and Peyton, he didn't count.

Haley looked at them oddly, "What's going on you guys?"

"Look, Hales…" Jake started, "Um…Nathan's back in town…"

Haley stood there shocked, she hadn't expected that answer. He was back in town.

"Mommy, I'm ready…"

Haley snapped out of her shock and put on a smile. "Okay, sweetie, say good-bye."

Mason hugged Peyton and waved to Jake before following his mom out of the door.

"That didn't go so bad." Jake said.

"Jake, that didn't really 'go' at all." Peyton said, "How do you think this weekend is going to go?" She looked at her husband of nearly six years hoping for some comfort, but before he could answer a loud crashing sound came from the back of the house followed by the sounds of a fight.

"I so hope that wasn't a sign." Peyton made her way to see what had happened.

Meanwhile Nathan had successfully managed to creep out a few people who had watched his attempt to hide, before he made his way into the café to pick up the order and make his way back to his brother's house.

"I'm gonna let you eat since you paid for it, but after dinner…I'm gonna kill you." Nathan informed his brother as he was let in.

"Why what happened?" Lucas asked, faking ignorance.

"I nearly ran into Haley…" Nathan said and before he could continue Brooke came in holding Bri.

"Look girlie, your daddy finally brought dinner. Hey Nate." She hugged him with her free hand before grabbing the food and leading everyone to the dinner table.

After dinner Nathan and Lucas played a quick game out back before making their way back inside.

"So how'd it feel to see Haley again?" Lucas asked stopping on the stairs leading to second floor and turned back to his brother.

"I don't know, Lucas…" He began, "I just can't see her anymore…I mean, Lucas, I love her so much, but I just can't swing back into her life and if I run into her, how am I supposed to tell her, 'Hey, Hales, good to see, oh, and by the way we have triplets'? And what she'll just be so happy to see me then?"

The front door bell suddenly began to ring and a furious knock came the mirror how Nathan was feeling and without thinking he swung the door open, "What?" He let out before registering who was standing there, "Haley…"

**_

* * *

_**

So, despite a nasty flame that told me not "bother continuing", I decided to update, and not last that person bother me. I appreciated good criticism, especially when it can help improve my story, but a pure flame with no well rounded criticism is just annoying.

Anywho, I hope those who caught it enjoyed the season finale...I know I did...although it does peturbed me a little that they did name the baby boy James...but that's my opinion oh well.

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out.**_


	7. Chapter 7

The shock of who she was looking at wore off quickly, and she quickly made her way back to her car mumbling out loud, "Of course he's here, why wouldn't he be here? At his brother's house. I'm so stupid."

She reached for open the car door when she felt the hand on her other arm, she spun around to realize Nathan had followed her.

"Hales…"

She met with as much calmness as she could fake at the moment, "Don't you dare 'Hales' me Nathan Scott. You lost that privilege when you left, right along with being free to touch me!" She pulled her arm away from him, "I don't know what you're doing here…I don't care. Rest assured that this is the only time we will see each other, and I don't think seeing me for two minutes will ruin your intention of never seeing me…"

"That wasn't my intention, Haley, I left because I was scared and I made a stupid decision and…"

She looked in his eyes, and for a moment fear flashed in her, _did he know? Is that why he left? Or worse, is that why he came back? He couldn't know..._In a second she decided to protect her and her son she wouldn't let him close enough to know.

"I don't want to hear you excuses Nathan! You left me, alone and scared! You left me, without saying anything, damnit. How was I supossed to take that? So, you now what that means now? It means your excuses don't mean anything to me. Anything and everything you say doesn't mean anything to me. And, you know what else, Nathan? I've moved on with my life, I grown up, and when you left I saw you differently and since the day you left…_you _don't mean anything to me anymore."

Before he could say anything and most importantly before all her self-defenses could break down she got in the car, slammed the door, and pulled out of the driveway, Nathan looked down the whole time, not noticing the car seat or the small basketball backpack that laid in the back seat of her car.

He walked back into his brother's house to find his brother staring at him.

"Don't." He warned his brother, "I'm gonna go tuck the kids in." He made his way into the room where the pajama clad triplets we either playing on the floor or jumping on the large guest bed.

"Time for bed you three. Help me pull the covers."

The girls did as the were told and stopped jumping to help their daddy.

"Daddy, why was dat lady screaming at you?" Gracyn asked innoncently.

Brielle pouted, "She was mean to you."

"Daddy did something to her a long time ago. And I didn't say I was sorry." Nathan explained.

"Whad you do?" His son asked joining the interrogation.

"I left and didn't say good-bye."

Gracie shook her head, "Dat's very mean, daddy."

Brielle nodded, "Very bad, daddy."

"You should say your sorry," Little Luke chimed in.

"I know. I know." You guys should get some sleep, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

The three eagerly hopped into bed, and Nathan found himself some consolation in his innocent children in front of him. He did in some manner feel guilty that he had left, that Haley missed out on raising them. And yet there was always this part of him who believed that he had done the right thing and made the right choice. He made his way to room that would be his for the visit and sat for a while. He pulled out the picture album he had brought at Brooke and Peyton's request. He flipped through pages and flipped through the images of moments. The little voice inside his head nagged at him. _Look what you made her miss…When she finds out she'll only be more hurt….This is your opportunity…_

He closed the book and went down to where Brooke and Lucas were cuddling on the couch watching T.V.

"The three musketeers asleep?" Brooke asked and Nathan nodded.

Lucas looked over at his brother, "What's that look on your face?"

"Look, I was thinking about how I should tell her and I know it's crazy, but I think if…" He caught the look on both their faces, "Fine, _when _I tell her…I think for it work out…for her to have a part in their lives…I should move back here."

"Don't you think that's a bit drastic? I mean, you haven't told her yet, and you don't know how's she's gonna react?" Lucas reasoned.

Brooke rolled her eyes at her husband, "This is Haley, Luke, she's gonna want to be near her kids…"

"But the store…" Lucas reminded him.

"I could open one here. Or sell the other one…find a new job her. I just think it's something I have to do for the kids…"

"And for you?" Brooke encouraged.

"And…maybe…a little for me." Nathan conceded.

* * *

AN: I just decided to keep this fic a little unpredictable and allow it to take a different route than originally plan, so heads up for that…But I like this so much better because it also allows for a follow up with the Jagielski's, who were the topic of the first story, and possible let's us see the kids reactions and thoughts on being born the way they were when they get to be that age. I think it's the best way to go, and am so happy at that little decision. SO…yay. I can't wait to see y'all reviews for the next couple of chapters. Next chapter is more Haley-centric so we can see what's she's been up too since Nate left. So, another yay for that.

Hope y'all enjoyed.

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	8. Chapter 8

Haley smiled at the boy sitting anxiously at the table as she tried to turn over the pancake. He sat there watching her laughing as his mother tried flippng the pancake with out the spatula to no avail.

"Mommy! Hurry up." He jumped in his chair.

She laughed at his enthusiasm as she flipped the pancake onto his plate. "Here you go? Do you want strawberries or raspberries?"

"Raspberries!" He chirped.

"That's mamma's boy." She turned back to the stovetop.

"Thank you, mommy." She heard from behind him.

She smiled to herself. His personalities and a lot of the things he did came from her, she guessed that was her fault. No, she thought to herself, if he would have stayed he would have there to influence their little boy. But despite that fact, she could see little things of his father in the boy. The smile, the laugh, and Nathan's eyes. She had found out she was pregnant in her senior year of high school, the morning Jake went into labor, the day Nathan had left. She had been scared to death when she realized she realized Nathan wasn't coming back. Peyton and Jake had been preoccupied with their family, Brooke and Lucas were planning their wedding, so Haley had tried to do it on her own. Her inner tutor and student had read every book there was, had attended pre-baby class, but soon it became overwhelming. To her surprise, without saying anything, she showed up to the third week of the baby class to find Lucas and Brooke already there; at six months she opened the back room of her home to find Jake and Peyton had transformed it into a nursery, complete with a full-sized Peyton created mural. They had been there and she had made it and now here she was…

"Mommy!" The small voice interrupted her thoughts…

"What sweetie?" She asked, concerned that his eyes were wide, she looked back and noticed her thinking had caused the pancake batter to become the raging fury of pancake powder smoke.

She quickly doused the pan and turned off the stove, "You know what? I've already had three I don't need anymore."

She sat down across from her son and waited for him to finish.

"Mommy? Are you sad?"

"No, why do ask that, sweetie?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "You weren't smiling."

"Aww, you are going to be such a ladies man…I'm so not letting you out of the house until your forty and no kissing until your eighty…"

"Kissing? Eeew."

"Let's keep it that way." Haley smiled, "Hey, I have a plan…why don't you hurry up and we can go to the park?"

The four year old hurried to finish his pancake and get dressed, which he insisted he could do on his own, but Haley knew he would call her in a little bit when he would attempt to put the shoes on the wrong feet.

As she waited the phone rang and she quickly picked up, "Hello?" She listened in, her excitement grew as the other line continued to talk. "Yes, of course….Oh, I understand, of course…I'll think about it. I talk to you then…Thank you."

Her smiled remained as she responded to her son's predicted call. With in twenty minutes they had made it to the park, but they weren't the only one's with those plans. Coming closer she saw Lucas with a little boy she didn't recognize. When her and Mason crossed to the park's side of the street, Mason unexpectedly ran to his Uncle Lucas. Lucas greeted the boy with open arms taking a few moments away from the other little boy. Haley sat on a nearby bench and took a look around, almost afraid and almost hoping that Nathan would appear out of no where.

"Hi." A voice came from next to her. She looked to find the little boy Lucas had been playing with.

"Hi, there. You having fun?"

The little boy nodded his. "I like basketball…are you a nice lady?"

She was surprised, "I think so."

"Good." He sat for a few more moments, "If my daddy says good bye and he's sorry will you stop yelling at him? Daddy doesn't like it when people yell at him, sometimes he gets sad, and when he's sad he doesn't like playing with me. And he's not very fun when he's not playing with me."

She stared at the boy, wondering who he was talking about. The only person she had screamed at was Nathan. _Nathan._ So, he had moved on? Quickly. too, from the looks of it.

"Here you are, this is Mason, why don't you two go and play over there?" Lucas came up, sent the boys on their way, and sat next to Haley.

"Hales, Look about the other night…"

"No, it's fine…You have every right to have your brother over at your house, I just didn't know you talked to him."

"I didn't till a little while ago."

They say for a few moments. "Maybe you should…" Lucas began as Hales started saying, "There's something I need…"

They laughed and Lucas told her to go first.

Haley took a deep breathed and spilled her news, "I got a phone call today…from one of the studios that I sent my demo too…and they loved it, and they would like me to come California and start doing some small stuff until while I work on an album…Chris kind of helped, but I'm still thinking about taking it. This is an amazing opportunity for me. I'm gonna miss you. And it gets worsed...They need to know if I'll take the offer by tonight, and I have head out there in three days...I don't know how I'm gonna get everything together in three days."

Lucas looked over at his best friend, she had been trying to get this for a while. He knew that besides Mason, singing was the only thing that kept her happy and he didn't want to take that away from her by spilling anything about Nathan. On the other hand he knew his brother was ready to tell her, he was even moving here for her sake. There were four kids at stake along with everyone's sanity. He knew what he should do, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, he would never know why for sure…he just couldn't do it.

"I'm going to miss you too. And that nephew of mine." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close and leaned his chin against the top of her head. His eyes fell on the two boys playing. Brother's and didn't know it, it struck a familiar chord with Lucas, but maybe they find out on better terms than his past. In a sticky situation, the most anyone could really do was just hope for the best.

_**Until next time, this is me… signing out.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Nathan had coming running to her in the airport not noticing Mason who was saying good-bye to his Uncle Lucas nearby.

"Haley…"

"Nathan," she asked as dryly as possible, "What are you doing? I'm leaving."

"I know," He said, "And a part of me tells you just to let you go, it's not fair to stop you, but at the same time I have to tell you…I don't know how to do this, but it's all here…read it…not now, if you don't want to, just promise me you will."

Nathan watched curiously as Lucas came over with the unfamiliar youth, handing him over to Haley who had shoved the book in to her bag and took the boy in her free arm. He paled as he heard the little boy as the pair walked away.

"Mommy? Who was that?" But he could do anything Lucas had placed his hand firmly on Nathan shoulder until the boarding gate closed. This time it was Haley going away, and he had been so close the dream. But he had done what he could, what he thought was best, even the voice in his head told him that's were he had screwed up in the first place.

xxx

Haley looked over at Mason who had fallen asleep against the airplane window; she smiled softly before looking around the people sitting around her. The stewardess was coming down the aisle with drinks as Haley's eye caught sight of the book she had half-hazardly thrown into her carry-on bag. Curious she pulled it out of the back and looked at the plain cover and noticed the plastic peaking out on the edges of the pages: a photo album.

Curiously she opened up the cover catching, in time, the letter that had begun to slip out. She opened it and began reading the words that covered the paper.

_Haley…Hales,_

_I know when I hand this to you you're going to think that I'm trying to hold you back, but you don't know how…good it is to know that you're getting to follow your dreams, it's all I ever wanted for you…and it's why I left. I would never be able to live with myself if I knew it was me who held you back._

_The day I left I found out that I was…that I had "pulled a Jake" and I didn't know what to do; They were born seventh months later._

_Brielle Olivia and Gracyn Elizabeth are identical in every way except for their personality, and yet they are so much like you. Bri is quiet and reserved, wise, while Gracyn is not afraid to stand up for herself and she's loyal._

_Halen Lucas is a wild child, and sad to say takes more after me._

_In this book I have kept everything, all the pictures as they grew up to show you._

_I know telling you this, this way, isn't fair and not telling you this at all…just makes me an ass. But I was so lost and the more space and time I put between us the harder it was to turn around._

_I want you to know…more than anything right now that I'm not telling you this to make stay…I'm telling you this…so you know that I didn't leave because I didn't love you…and I would hate myself if this stopped your dreams._

_With all our love,_

_Nathan, Bri, Gracie, and Luke_

After rereading the letter over quite a few times and looking through the pictures even more before the landed, the moments after the landing went by in a haze, still, somehow she found herself with her son in their new apartment.

That night, with Mason in bed she made the phone call, she didn't care if she woke him up, but from the sound of his voice he knew this call would be coming. The first phone call she made from her new life lasted four hours, as the two of them worked it out, which became increasingly problematic before the final painstaking decision had been made…for now they would have to keep things the way the would.

Unfortunately for now lasted thirteen years, careers began and expanded and things, as they seem to do, got in the way. They tried numerous attempts but they had to settle for pictures. Haley's collection sat in a large box with the book that had started it in the closet her home which was now a large California home she was selling to move her seventeen year old and her self out to Tree Hill for his senior year.

"Mom!"

She heard his voice calling as she finished the phone call, hanging it up in the barren room

"I'm in the master bedroom."

Mason appeared moments later holding a leather bound photo album in one hand and a piece of paper in the other, "Mom, what's this?"

Xxxx

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nathan smiled to himself as his thoughts on the bills in front of him were interrupted from the upstairs, and the soft whispers bickering, sounds he recognized as at least one of his kids trying to sneak out of the house. He got up and stood in the doorway much more successfully unnoticed then the two reaching the door.

"So, Dad," Nathan started causing the two teens to jump noticeably, "Since Monday is the first day of our senior year, we thought we would go out partying without asking you."

"Because asking us has gotten us so far before." Gracie retorted her arms crossed, pouting slightly.

"Never hurts to try."

"Well, can we?" Gracie's partner in crime, her brother, finally spoke up.

Nathan looked at two of his children standing before them, sighing, "Yes."

The surprised showed on their faces, "Really?"

"Yes, but I expect you both to be responsible; if either one of you show up back to this house trashed, you will be sleeping in the front yard."

"Yes, Daddy." Gracie gave her father a quick peck on the cheek before quickly grabbing her brother and dragging him out of the house.

"You could at least be grateful I'm ignoring the lack of length on that skirt." Nathan mumbled watching them pull out, illuminating the moving van a couple of doors down.

Shaking his head he made his way up to the room at the top of the stairs, catching glimpses of the pictures that were nailed on the wall. He couldn't believe they were nearly eighteen, he couldn't believe he had done it basically on his own. He smiled at the last picture before making his way to where the music was playing from the end of the hall. The first door was left fully open revealing the latest band posters courtesy of Peyton and a wall dedicated to a spray painted 'Halen-Luc'. Nathan shook his head at the memory.

"_But it's too confusing to go by Lucas with Uncle Lucas around. Besides it's not even my real name." The thirteen year old shouted._

"_You've gone by Lucas for years."_

"_Then why didn't you just name me Lucas."_

"_Because I didn't."_

"_Great answer." The door slammed in Nate's face._

"_I didn't know boys PMSed too." Gracyn said passing behind her father._

Nathan had walked in the room the next day, 'Haley-Luc' had been painted on the wall: a compromise, and neither one had complained. He shut the door and kept moving down the hall way. At the end were side by side doors, almost represented of the girls who lived behind them. On the right was Gracyn's door, firmly shut. Nathan knew they had a great relationship, she just tended to keep some things locked inside. The door on the left was always at least cracked opened. Cheerful, not afraid to be herself Bri, always open for her father.

Nathan peered in and watched as the girl nodded along to the music as she read the book. Lucas would always comment on how much Bri was like Haley growing up, before Nathan.

"Hey there. Why aren't you going off to the party?"

"Because I'm _such_ the party animal, Dad." She laughed.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to do it once." He said.

"You're telling your seventeen year old daughter to go out partying."

"I trust you. You're a lot like your mother."

Her head shot up, "She's not here. How can you trust someone who isn't here?"

"There's a lot more to the story…" She started to the interrupt, but he cut her off, "And I promise you, I will tell you…soon. It's just not the right time, you'll appreciate that in time. Now you can either go to the party or come with me across the street to introduce ourselves to the new people."

"Do you have to even ask?"

"Good, I didn't want to do it alone."

"Oh, Dad."

* * *

"Mase, have you seen the hammer?" Haley came into the living room of the new house surrounded by boxes.

"One: why do you need a hammer? And Secondly: Do we even own a hammer?" He laughed, standing up from the box in front of him. "Hey, Mom? Some one's coming over here."

He watched as his mother disappeared into the entry hallway. "Oh, damn it, it's Nathan."

"As in the mysterious Nathan from the scrapbook? The one you went to high school with?"

"Yeah…"

"And this is a bad thing, how, Mom?"

"The house is…" But she was interrupted by the knocking on the door. Mason laughed as his mother instantly switched into calm mode and opened the door.

"Nathan!"

"Haley, hi."

From his place in the living room he laughed as he heard a third voice, "Dad, I thought the point of coming over here was to _introduce_ ourselves…And here you go knowing her name."

"Bri, this is Haley, we went to high school together." The man explained, "Haley, this is one of my daughters, Bri."

As he appeared in the hall he saw the girl who was being introduced, he recognized her as one of the girls in the pictures. His mother's voice interrupted his thought about who exactly these two were to his mother.

"This is my son, Mason. He's going to be a senior this year at Tree Hill."

"Yeah. Me to."

Nathan spoke up, "If you're mother doesn't mind there's a end of summer party going on. Bri can show you if you want to go."

Mason laughed to himself as Bri glared at her father, "No, that's okay, I was hoping to find a basketball court."

Bri's face instantly changed, "I can help you there."

* * *

Hey, so guess what…I started this. Then I got into a car accident…and so now I'm posting this like three weeks later. So Yayness…Enjoy it anyhow._**Until next time, this is me…signing out.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Haley watched out the window as two of her children walked semi-unknowingly together. This had been the first time she had seen one of her other three in anything beside pictures and this feeling in her was almost overpowering. She silently wondered if seeing the other two would be like this.

"So he found the letter?" Nathan asked, picking up on where they had left their last phone conversation.

"I had a feeling that is the real reason you came over here." She tried to tease, but the rest of the thought in her head and the look on his face forced her to get serious. "Yeah, he found the letter, but I don't know if he understands it all…I tried to explain as much as I could without compromising what we planned to tell them as a group...he promised not say anything, but I don't know Nathan…he's been mad at me. I had to ask for a non-existent hammer to get him to act remotely like himself."

"What do you expect? He's almost eighteen and they're just now getting answers." Nathan pointed out, his face trying to remain calm.

"You say that like I'm the only one guilty for that." Haley said, hinting at the fact she wasn't over him leaving in the first place, and she could see that Nathan understood.

Her voice softened, "I guess we both did a fair share of leaving, but we can't argue over what we've done, we're here now…what's done is done."

They stood there in silence for a few moments, "So, the other two are at a party?" She smiled.

"It's the start of the senior year…Gracyn been fighting for this for a week now…says that I would have ruined her entire year if I didn't let her go tonight."

"And she won you over like that?"

Nathan smiled, "That was her excuse, I think she wanted to drag Halen out of the house, he's been taking Jenny leaving a little harder this year."

"So, they're still trying to make it work? What is it three years now? They remind me a lot of…" she faded off not meeting his eyes.

"What we were like in high school." He finished.

"yeah." She whispered.

He moved silently next to her. "I had this dream the other night, we were back in high school, it was when you were watching Jenny and I came over to help…"

"Nathan, I know where you're going. I remember that night, and we're a long way from that."

"I know, but from the moment I left, I've wanted that night back."

She looked at him, before deciding quickly to pull out of the thoughts running through her head, "But Nathan we're here right now. And while it's the two of us, we should probably talk about how this is gonna work."

"Right."

* * *

"What's your story?" Bri had asked the question moments after leaving the house.

"My…story?" Mason laughed.

"Well, yeah, you're the new kid. You come from California, clearly, because unless I'm severely mistaken that was Haley James sharing that house with you here in Tree Hill. How do you get from there to walking down with me towards the Rivercourt."

"Oh, so my story?" He smiled as she nodded, "You see my mom wanted a change of scene, so this morning we stood in the living room of our huge house, clicked our heels, and said 'There's no place like home' and suddenly this giant ass bubble appeared out of nowhere and suddenly we were here unpacking our stuff."

"Wow, that's so insightful, jerk." She laughed. "No come on really, I'm trying to be nice."

"Nice or annoying?"

"I resent that."

"I'm sure you do."

"Come on."

"Alright, I surrender." He laughed. "Let's see. I was born here until I turned four then my mom and I lived there until today. Mom did want a change a pace or something. And she wanted me to graduated from Tree Hill High or something like that. She said that everyone should spend one year at Tree Hill. Something like that."

"I've spent three years here so far, and you might want to get a refund on those plane tickets real fast."

"That bad?" He looked at her,

"Not _that_ bad, I guess. Let me explain."

They arrived at the Rivercourt and began a small one on one game, while Bri explained how Tree Hill worked,

"There's my sister, co-captain of the cheerleaders, Gracyn is all in to it the whole high school things, she's smart and a great person, and I love her to death, but she revolves around all this stuff, and most of time as long as we're in school, she barely acknowledges my existence. Then my brother Halen-Luc, it's what he's gone by for a while now, basketball god like our father and his father, and his father and so on. Who else you need to know : the Jagielskis, Ryan, let's just say Gracie would trade me over for Ryan any day cheerleading thing one and thing two, Bailey the school's resident comedian and class clown extraordinaire and natural devil's advocate any time you express an opinion. Him and Lily, my aunt-esque, have tag teamed it since birth. And Abbot, my best friend since we were four. Then don't ever mess with Julian Meyers, her and Isaac Tylers have been on and off since kindergarten. Mia Larson is a slut, and Josh Nanders is a man-slut. Mr. McFadden is one of the coolest teachers on earth, and avoid Mr. Smith at all cost…we don't know who allowed him to be a teacher."

"That's a lot to remember." Mason laughed as he let the ball go through the net with little effort.

"It's no biggie, I'll have your back." She stole the ball before he could retrieve it, dribbled a little before repeating his shot into the basket.

* * *

_**Until Next time this is me…signing out**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mason Scott woke up the next morning and quietly started getting ready, trying not to wake up his mother. This was his last day to adjust to this new life in Tree Hill, and he had decided he would spend it getting to know his siblings. Yes, his siblings, he had read more and knew more than he his mother thought he had, in fact read everything in that box. He had spent the entire flight to Tree Hill wrapping his mind around everything. But he said nothing, he didn't even wonder out loud if his father had a similar box. These were things he knew his mother would want to tell him. And as upset, as pissed as he was, he trusted his mother. His mother had always done what she believed was best for him, and she probably had her reasons; so he'd respect that.

"Hey, you're up early for a Sunday. I was wondering what you had planned for today?" His mother appeared at the door.

He shrugged, "I'm hanging out with Bri, she said she was going to introduce me to some friends of hers."

"Well, have fun, just be home by four alright."

"Yep." He nodded, meeting her at the door of his room, "Love you, Mom."

"Love you, too, Mase."

He made his way out the door and across the street. It was the man from last night, the one from the pictures who opened the door.

"Hey, Mason, right?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah, I'm just looking for Bri, she said to meet her over here."

"Sure, Come on in." He turned to the teenager headed up the stairs, "Hale, tell Bri that Mason's here."

Without another moment the boy shouted, "Bri, some dude is here for you."

"Some guy, Bri, what happened to that dork friend of yours?" Another shout was heard from upstairs.

"Shut up, Gracie. Mase, I'll be down in a second."

He smiled, and for a moment the thought entered his head what if had grown up with the three of them. Looking at the pictures on the wall he recognized them from the box.

"Oh, don't look at those…some of those are horrible." Bri appeared behind them.

"I don't know, looks like you had fun growing up."

"Ready?" She smiled.

"Yep, where to?"

They arrived about five minutes later at a house not to far from the river court.

"Wow, this place is huge." Mason noted.

"Kind of has to be, there's a lot of people living here." Bri laughed, "My Uncle Luke told me once that the reason he and Brooke only had one kid was to balance the fact Uncle Jake and Peyton was over populating the world. Let see there is: Jenny, the triplets, Savannah's fourteen, Neil's ten, Ellie is five, and Britton and Carson are two."

"Wow. Nine?"

"Yep. Well, Neil's Jake's nephew they adopted when his parents died when he was two, and Ellie is also adopted, but not from family."

"Still that's a lot of kids."

"You're telling me." A curly top brunette arrived at the door, "Hey, Bri" He greeted her with a hug before turning to Mason. "I'm Abbott."

"Mason."

"Come on in, Mom's making breakfast."

Mason started stuttering, "I don't want to intrude…"

"It's nothing, Lily's here too, and there's always kids in and out of here. Most of the time I don't think I'm actually related to half of them."

Mason followed him in, surprised to find the house organized.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, we've got two more."

As the walked into the dining room, he saw a brunette man standing over the stove while a blonde woman was tending to two high chairs. She turned and stared at him.

"Mason? Haley's son? I heard she was back in town. I'm Peyton, I knew your mom in high school. Jake and I used to baby sit you. You and Abbott were like brothers when you two were toddlers. How's your mom?"

"She's good."

"That's good. Well, just grab a spot and eat what you want."

"Thanks." But she shook it off.

An hour later he was walking with Bri and Abbot towards the river court, listening as they recounted moments from the past.

"So, Jenny is you half-sister?"

"Yep, we have different moms."

"What happened to her mom?"

Abbot shrugged "We don't know, don't care. It doesn't matter. She's always had mom, the woman who gave birth to her isn't really important."

"Really? I would think that would be important to know."

"Why?" Bri inserted herself into their conversation. "I've never know my mom, and we've gotten along just fine. I mean, yes, some times I wonder who she was and if it would have been easier for dad if she was around. Us not having a mom hit him harder than us kids. He loves her, still, I don't know why, he says I don't know the whole story."

"That's what my mom says whenever I ask about my dad."

"Okay, wait a minute. We're moping about absentee parents, when we should be enjoying the last day before the last year of high school." Abbott laughed. "Come on, let's get this party started."

* * *

Quick Note: I'm finally back and updating ALL of my One Tree Hill fics over the next two day. So enjoy everyone!

cb

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nathan nervously watched the hands of the clock get closer and closer to four. He was getting closer and closer to the end of the world as he knew it. He knew that had to do it now, if they waited any longer it would be too late.

A knock on the door let him know that Haley had arrived with only an hour left to go.

"Hey," He greeted looking her over noticing briefly the beads on her necklace.

She saw where he was looking, "It broke a couple years ago, and so I turned it into this."

"I'm glad you kept it." He led her into the kitchen. He got her a glass of water and they sat there in a few moments of silence.

"Do you think we've let this go too far. We should have told them sooner. We're doing this all wrong." Haley started rambling, starting to panic.

He sat next to her, rubbing her back, "Yeah, we both let it go too far, but that's why we're here now. We're gonna fix this. Oh, don't cry Hales…"

She looked at him, "It's your fault…" She let out a small chuckle, a way of self-defense.

He looked at her wildly, she was laughing about it, but the laughs failed and stopped… "Haley?"

"If you would have just stayed. I've been mad at you all these years for leaving, I was mad at you this morning because we've waited so long to fix this. But this morning I realized you were trying to fix this a long time ago."

He looked at her face, wiped the tears and brought her close. First moment of truth, he told himself.

"Yeah, I tried. You guys mean the world to me. I…I…Haley, I still love you. I never stopped."

She looked up, and nodded, "I love you, too." She leaned and did the only thing she could think to do. She kissed him, and she felt him kiss back, she pulled out for a moment,

"I forgive you." She said before going back into the kiss.

"Dad?"

"Mom?"

The pulled out quickly to find four teenagers looking at them. Nathan looked at each one of them. He saw the smile on Mason's face, the confusion on Bri's, the surprise on Halen-Luc's face, and there was no doubting Gracie's anger.

"Is there something you two would like to explain?" She spat.

"How about we go to the living room?" 

Gracyn led the back and stood next to the door, while the other three filled the couch.

Nathan took a deep breathe in, "Okay, there's been something we need to tell you guys. Um…back in high school, right before I graduated I found out I was pregnant."

"You?" Halen asked.

"Yes, me." Nathan continued, "I was embarrassed, and I was scared so I left. I moved away and tried raising you three on my own, until your Uncles found me and made me come back here. When we got here, Haley was just about to move out to California with you, Mason, and that's when I found out that when I was pregnant with you three, Haley was pregnant with Mason. We tried to find a time to tell you. I thought telling you when you were younger it would be hard to tell you had a parent, but you wouldn't get to see them. Every time we made more excuses. So, a few months ago, we decided to stop and let you guys know. Haley moved out here so you guys would have a chance to get to know one another and Haley."

"Right. So were just supposed to be okay with this? Like Hell." Gracyn yelled before slamming her way out of the house.

Nathan looked at the other three carefully, and it was Mason who spoke next, "I thought I'd handle this better, but I need some air." He disappeared out the front door as well.

"I should probably leave." Haley started towards the door, but was stopped by Bri,

"Haley? W-w-w-would you mind if I came with you? To talk?"

A small smile crept over Haley's face, "Sure, sweetie."

Bri followed Haley out of the door, leaving Nathan and the last of his four alone in the room.

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A knock came to the door of the Jagielski residence; Jake left his sons in the dining room to answer it. The door opened to find Gracyn Scott tears stained down her face.

"Gracyn, are you alright?"

The teenager shook her head, "Is Ryan here?"

"No, I'm sorry, Peyton took the girls to Karen's for dinner. Come on in, hun. Here go up to Ryan's room. We'll talk up there okay?"

He made his way back to the dining room. "Ab, Bailey…I'm gonna be upstairs, keep the twins occupied okay?"

Abbott looked up at his dad, "Sure, Is she okay?"

Jake didn't answer, just went upstairs having an idea of what Gracie was upset about and went into his daughters room. "So you wanna talk about it."

"I just don't get how they could say they cared, and never tell us. I mean I always wanted to have a mom to hang out with, and to pick clothes, and talk about boys. I mean Peyton and Brooke are great to talk to, but I see how Ry and Peyton talk and its different; and I wanted that. But now I see I had one the whole time who wasn't there. Who didn't care."

"Whoa, now." Jake started, careful of the words he was choosing, "I'm not taking anyone's side, but just hear me out okay?" He waited for the nod, "When your dad found out you three were on the way, he didn't tell your mom because he was protecting her. He wanted what her to have everything she had dreamed about, but he knew if he told her she would have dropped everything for you kids. He didn't know about Mason. And don't think for a moment he didn't want you kids to have a mom. Your dad, back in high school, never thought things through. But the moment your mom found out she insisted on knowing everything. They didn't tell you because they knew that's what you expected and they didn't want you to get disappointed when she couldn't be there. And I know none of it helps too much, now. But I know for a fact that Haley loves you and has wanted the same things you wanted since she knew about you guys. Plus, think about Mason, he just found out he had three siblings, on the plus you got Bri and Hale, although I know sometimes it didn't seem like a bonus."

Grace let out a little laugh. "Thanks, Jake."

"How about you come down eat dinner with the boys and me; you can have sometime to think. You can even spend the night if you want to."

"Thanks, Uncle Jake. You're the best."

"I try."

* * *

Mason made his way towards the center of the town. He didn't know where he was headed, he was after all new, but he decided that he was hungry and maybe some food was what he needed. He walked into a place called 'Karen's Café' noticing the Jagielski girls in the booth in the back. He went to the counter and sat there.

"Mason?"

He looked up, "Yeah?"

"I'm Karen, Lily and Lucas' mom. I haven't seen you since you were four. You and Lily would play back here when your mom would help me here. Where's you mom at?"

"She's talking to my dad, they decided we should all try to get to one another. We get one year to have a family then we all get to go our own ways like it never happened."

"That sucks."

He looked up at the older woman as she placed a plate of mac'n'cheese and some fries in front of him.

"How'd you know this is what I wanted?"

"You mom always insisted macaroni and cheese was the food of the gods and you father would only cooperated if he had fries with it. I figured you were probably raised on mac'n'cheese…so I just guessed."

"Thanks."

"Look, I know you just want to think, but just let me say something for your parents okay? Just like she probably always gave you fries with your mac and cheese she probably did a lot of things Nathan would have taught you, so you would know a little bit about him. Now it's just putting all those pieces together."

She smiled and walked away, hoping she had been helpful.

* * *

Haley opened the door and turned around, "It's still a mess, but…" She didn't get finished. Bri launched herself into Haley wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"I always said I didn't want to know you, but I was lying."

"It's alright I'm here. Baby, I'll always be here."

"I thought you should know, whenever we'd say something about how our mom wasn't there, he always said to giver her a chance, that we didn't know the whole story. I don't hate you."

"At least that makes one of you."

"They'll come around, but would you mind if I go check on Mason. I mean I have Grace and Hale, but doesn't have anyone."

"Sure, go ahead."

Bri made her way to the river court but didn't find him there, so she started walking down the street when she passed Karen's and saw him at the counter.

"Hey, there stranger."

"Hey."

"Ooo, food of the gods." She unwrapped a nearby fork and started digging in.

"Hey. What?"

"Oh, hush, I'm your sister you love me."

His face fell a little, and she laughed, "Too new?"

"Just a little."

"Want to talk about it?"

"If I said no would you listen."

"Yes. Maybe. No. No."

He smiled, "Alright, lets go for a walk."

* * *

Nathan sat facing Halen-Luc for a few minutes.

"Hale."

"Haley. Halen. I get it. You couldn't even say my name without saying her name. Whatever dad." He got up and Nathan heard the slam of door. There was nothing left for him to do but wait.

The phone rang and he ignored it for a little bit and then he heard Luc's cell phone going off in the room upstairs.

"Dad. Dad."

"What?"

"We've got to go."

"What's the matter?"

"It's Bri and Mason."

_**Until next time this is me …signing out**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nathan rushed into the emergency room with Halen-Luc on his heels, to find Karen and Peyton standing there.

"What happened? How are they?"

Peyton took over, "Nathan, you need to calm down. Haley got here first, she was on the way to the café where it happened. She's with the doctor right now."

"What happened?" Halen asked.

"They were walking and the car came around the corner too fast…" Karen started, but was interrupted by Haley coming out.

"Haley, what'd they say?" Nathan rushed.

"They couldn't say much, they just needed permission, told us to wait here, they'll come tell us something when they can."

They started to sit down, when Karen pulled Nathan up, "Let's get some coffee."

Moments later Jake appeared with the Jagielski boys, followed by Grace who broke free and as Jake went to Peyton and Halen-Luc, Grace ran straight to Haley.

Haley took the moment in shock, "It's alright."

Haley quietly held the girl, knowing it felt good, but for all the wrong reasons. Two of her children were fighting for their lives and she was happy that for a moment another child didn't hate her. Her moment was short lived when Nathan came behind them,

"Grace, let me talk to Haley for a moment." He gently led her a way, but before he could say anything she began rambling,

"Nathan, what were we thinking? If we just waited a little longer, This wouldn't have happened…"

He pulled her in, kissing the top of her head, "We don't know that…at least we're both here for both of them, okay? We'll get through this. It'll be alright."

He got to hold for a few moments before the doctors came out.

"Family of Mason and Brielle Scott?"

Nathan and Haley nodded and the woman continued,

"It looks like Mason got off the easiest of the pair, he has a concussion, and he'll be on crutches for a couple of weeks for his leg, and we want to keep an eye some possible damage in his abdomen, but other than that he should be fine. It's Brielle we're worried about, she did suffer some internal damage, broke both her leg and arm, and a severe head injury. We've taken Mason up to his room and Brielle will be given a room shortly. I can show to his room."

Nathan took Haley's hand in his own and followed the nurse.

* * *

Three days later Mason was released from care but found himself still in the hospital waiting for Bri to wake up. His mom decided he wouldn't start school until the next week, and so he spent his day with Nathan waiting.

"Some way to get to know your son, huh?" Mason scoffed.

Nathan nodded, "Not exactly the way I would have chosen."

"So, you were pregnant?"

"Yep."

"Man, that must have been awkward."

"You're telling me."

Mason looked at the girl in the bed. "What do you think it would have been like if you would have stayed?"

Nathan looked over, "Wow, Mase, I don't know. Don't get me wrong…I've thought about it. But it didn't work out that way. I like to think of some of the things that wouldn't have happened if I hadn't gone."

"Like this?" Mason asked.

"I deserve that one, but I was actually thinking about your mom…her career. She got her dream."

"I guess, well, part of it."

"What does that mean?" Nathan looked over at his youngest son carefully.

"You were her dream. And we'll both ignore how cheesy that sounds." Mason let out a singular small laugh.

Nathan looked up at the clock, "I said I'd call Luke about now, so I'll be right back."

Mason let him leave before turning his attention to Bri, "Hey there, I bet you love listening to us talk…we're full of entertainment qualities. Mom and Na…Mom and Dad are still arguing. One moment they're all over each other, and then some one has to unbury the past. Gracie doesn't help by adding her two cents, but I think she's coming around. You better wake up soon…I don't want to start school without you…I seem to remember you promising to have my back."

He meant to continue, but Abbott Jagielski interrupted, "How's she doing?"

Abbott had been a regular visitor since the accident, and would stay until his parents would drag him out.

"Same." Mason repeated.

"I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Naw, it's cool. You are the best friend." Mason smiled.

"Thanks, how's the leg."

"Can't complain. I mean it could be worse. I'll give you a few moments."

"Thanks."

Mason carefully hobbled out of the room on his crutches, but stayed within ear shot of the room. He knew it was wrong, but he decided he didn't want to hobble too far away.

"Hey, Bri, it's Abbott. I'm missing you. Please wake up okay…I need you, okay? I haven't said anything for two years now, but I can't lose you, Bri…I love you. I've loved you since we were four, and you told off Bailey for making fun of me. I want hold you, I wish I was enough to wake you up, but I'm not the only one who needs you. Please, Bri."

The sounds of a sobs came from the room.

"Wow."

Mason jumped at the sound of Nathan's voice next to him.

"Bri?" The sound of Abbott's curiosity aroused Nathan and Mason's own curiosity. The two turned into the room to find Bri waking up and beginning to panic.

"Don't move, hun, don't worry, you're okay. I'm here."

"Who are you?" She asked crying, "I don't know you, Where's my mom?" She spotted the other two boys in the room, "Mason, where's mom?"

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Nathan Scott sat on his bed holding the picture that usually occupied the place on the nightstand next to his alarm clock, and allowed the tears to fall freely. He had spent the last eighteen years of his life, being a dad. He had spent the last nearly six thousand five hundred seventy days trying to protect his kids, loving his kids, it what was his life had become; and the only fear he had only had was now staring him in the face. Never since the day he had left Haley had he felt like had lost everything, but here he was. He had a son who he really didn't know, another who wasn't speaking to him, a daughter who was pretending like he didn't exist and another who couldn't remember that he did. And it was all his fault. He had tried, that had to count for something.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices from the front of the house, followed by footsteps. The door of his room opened and he was slightly surprised to find his brother peering in.

"Luke."

"Hey, Haley called, and told us about what the doctors said. How are you holding up?" He asked as he closed the door before seeing his brother in better view, "That well, huh?"

"It's my fault, Luke, I know that. I shouldn't have left."

"Nathan, that was eighteen years ago, and you've been making up for that ever since. You can't think like that."

"Really, Luke? 'Cos look at me now. I don't have Haley, three of my kids won't acknowledge me, and the fourth can't remember me."

Luke sat down on the bed next to Nate, "I can't pretend that I even have a clue about what you're going through. Brian is only five, he still think that I'm the super hero that make everything okay." Luke looked at the picture in Nathan's hands, "Maybe that's how they still see you, and now they're at that point where they have to realize that you're only human."

"They could at least yell…I can handle the yelling."

"Bri said that about you one time when you were disappointed in something she did."

"What about her, Luke? Bri's always been the sane one in this group; she's always the one who would come to me, she my window in making sure I was doing the right thing. Now she looks at me blankly, scared, maybe."

"It might take a bit, but she'll remember; you might have to do some re-introducing, but Haley said that doctors think she should come back around in a bit."

"I hope you're right."

Across the street in Haley's house Bri was spending her second day resting after getting out of the hospital from the accident that had occured a week and a half ago.

"I talked to the principal at the high school and he said that he'll send your work home with Mason, so you don't get behind until you're comfortable, feel better"

"Or remember." Bri sighed adjusting her broken arm carefully around her horribly sore body as the doorbell rang.

"It'll be okay, sweetie." Haley said going to the door.

Mason walked in, "You doing okay, sis?"

She smiled, "Yeah."

Haley peered in, "You have a visitor, it's Abbott, you up to it?"

Bri nodded and the boy walked in carefully.

"I'll leave the two of you alone."

"Hey" Abbott smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got ran over by a freight train, but I guess it was just a car."

Abbott laughed causing Bri to smile, "You're the only one who's found that funny." Before he could say anymore she continued, "Look, I know I freaked out when I woke up, and didn't know who you were. But Mason told me that we were…you're my boyfriend…and I just wanted to say I'm sorry and thank you for staying by me."

He tried to hold in his surprise, "Sure."

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about it, I'm glad you stop by. Come sit here." She slapped

He complied, "I guess, with all this going on that you probably want to work on this on your own."

"No, I was hoping that you would stay with me. I think I could use one person to be my voice of sanity. That is, if you still want to."

"Yeah, I'll always be here for you." He slightly forced the smile is there anything together.

"Um, if you're really careful, do you think you could hold me? Were we at that point?"

He nodded and carefully and navigated himself into the bed, "Yeah we were at the point." He stayed there his arm falling asleep under her weight as she fell asleep. He kissed the top of her forehead and cautiously climbed out. He covered the girl in the bed up with the blanket and went out of the room, running in to Mason.

"Why did you do that?" Abbott asked in a fierce whisper, "She's going to remember. And not only am I lying to her, I'm taking advantage of her and her situation."

"Maybe, but take that step when you get there. And I'll take the blame. Plus, you both have said you're best friends, what's the worse that could happen?"

"That's never a good sign, but I hope you're right."

He walked on out stopping only to tell Haley that Bri had fallen asleep.

….

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Mason made his way to the office for his first day of school, only about a week and a half later than expected. He got a lot of looks from all the people he passed and he couldn't decide if it was because they had never seen him before, or it was the crutches, rumors of the accident or if they were the rumors of another Scott child in Tree Hill. The looks from the elderly secretary didn't go unnoticed and he made his way to the first class. He could hardly navigate the hall with the crutches; thankfully he only had three more days on them and he could join basketball practice.

The first couple of classes weren't too bad. He was surprised that his last name didn't more second takes; it was almost as if you had to be a Scott just to live in Tree. Lunch was pleasantly awkward; he sat with Abbott and the Ravens basketball team, his brother among them. Abbott attempting to friendly while his brother barely acknowledged him. It wasn't until his all senior Current Events class that anything was actually said.

The teacher looked at the name and laughed, "It seems their determined to make this class a family affair. All three Jagielskis and now we'll have all five Scotts when your sister is able to return. Just take a seat behind Lily, and we'll get started."

Marvin McFadden, high school teacher and part time news anchor, looked at the class in front of him the thirty-one kids and the empty seat. He could remember when he had been in their shoes. Lots had changed in the last eighteen years, but everyday he taught he saw how much these kids had in common with their parents' generation.

"Alright Seniors, lets get this class started. Look around you, with all hope these are a fifth of the people you will be graduating with at the end of the year. Most of you have been in the same classes with each other since kindergarten. But how well do you really know each other? We're gonna find out. When I was in your shoes this assignment lasted one hour, but over the years its been expanded. You will start the project today and it will be a year long assignment. I will assign you each a partner. At the end of the week you will keep track of one new thing you have learned about your partner. You both will create a time capsule of sorts. There will be little assignments along the way, and at the end of the year you will record some of your thoughts on high school and life."

There was a mixed response from the class as he began pulling names from the class. "All partners are final…no trading, no negotiating."

Mason didn't pay much attention to the people being paired together. He did notice that the name Gracyn got was the name of girl Bri had called a slut, Ryan had gotten Bri despite his sisters absence and he was starting to zone out when he heard,

"Mason Scott…Halen Scott,"

He wasn't the only head that shot up. Halen started, but he was cut off by Mr. McFadden's "Partners are final."

"Alright, first I want everyone to get out some paper write down what you think you know about your partner: thoughts or facts, but be careful you both will be reading this at the end of the year."

Mason knew he wasn't the only one grateful for the bell to ring. He had almost entirely escaped when he heard his name and was met with Gracyn.

"Hey."

"Hey." He repeated.

"Look, you want a ride home? I…was hoping to talk to you a little."

He saw her hesitation, but he knew she wanted to talk, "Sure. Don't you have cheer practice?"

"No practice on Wednesdays for either cheer or basketball. Dad mentioned something about you joining the team once you got off the crutches."

"Yeah, I know I won't be doing too much, but I love being able to play."

Gracyn laughed, "You're just like Hale and Bri, they live for the game…well and studying…I've never really understood the game."

As they got into the car Mason took the opportunity to ask something he had been wondering, "Speaking of…how's things going with Da…Nathan, how's he handling the Bri situation? Are you two on speaking terms yet?"

She shook her head, "We're slowly getting back there. But he's not taking it well, I know he blames himself for all this; I just don't know what to do. I'm still upset that suddenly I have a mother and another brother. But I guess that the accident is putting it into a different perspective. What if something would have happened before we knew about you?...That's kind of what I wanted to ask you about: How is she doing?"

He looked at girl driving the car, and knew that she wanted him to tell her that Bri could remember her, "Good, I guess, she's remembering little things like favorite foods, but not people or events. I'm sorry, Gracyn…"

She shook her head, "It's not your fault. She's my sister, and we've never been amazingly close…it's just she's always been there and now it's kind of like I've lost a little of what I know…"

"You could come over, it'll be good to slowly reintroduce her to family. My mom was talking about having a family dinner, all six of us. She thought it might help."

"Yeah, I'll talk to dad. Did she…your mom…our mom…ever, did she…I mean, do you think it will ever be the six of us one day?"

"You mean our parents together."

She nodded.

"I don't know. Would you be against it?"

She shrugged as she pulled into her driveway. "I don't know."

"One day at a time."

* * *

**Okay, Author's Note: So this is the last chapter I have fully written for this story, but I have been on kind of kick so hopefully another chapter will be up soon. As always I would greatly appriciate ideal you have for this or ANY of my stories. Oh, what I have for the next chapter is pretty much Naley so that's exciting.**

**cb**

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out.**_


End file.
